Secrets Revealing! Episode 14 Part 1/2
On the verge of knowing who the mystery man is, there is also questions on Wolf's condition. There is no idea, on what is going to happen next. (The Masked Man opens the door) (Wolf is pushed in on a wheelchair by one person and the other person walks in) Pyrosmaster and Kyuubidrago23) Wolf and Jolts! Nuzamaki90) and Serenity too! (Wolf looks at the Masked Man) Wolf) What happened to you? Masked Man) Nothing Wolf) Why is your white jacket have brown on it? Masked Man) Your replacement beat me! Wolf) REPLACEMENT?! Masked Man) Yeah... (Nuzamaki90 whispers to Serenity, "They always argue") (Serenity whispers back, "Okay") Wolf) I DON'T NEED A REPLACEMENT! I CAN STILL... (Serenity covers Wolf's mouth, with her hands) BLAH BLAH BLAH! Serenity) No... he can't brawl for at least 5 months Wolf) Blah, Blah, BLAH! (Wolf makes the " What The " face (-_-) and crosses his arms over his green shirt) (Serenity, releases her hands, so Wolf can talk again) Nuzamaki90) You know Wolfie is upstairs... Wolf) She is?! Nuzamaki90) SHE! DarkusMaster) SHE! Redakaibakulover) SHE! Every person and Bakugan that hasn't said she yet) SHE! Hydros) I was right... You all were wrong (Does a victory dance in his ball form and finishes with a little break dancing on a table) Thank You... very much! Wolf) Yeah... Wolfie is a she! Now can someone help me up the stairs... I want to see Wolfie! Serenity) Wolf, hold on a minute! Let me wash my hands off! (Washes her hands) Serenity) Jolts... can you tell them about what is going to happen, in about 12 hours. Jolts) Sure (As Jolts is explaining, Serenity pushes Wolf up the steps) Serenity) Remind me to ask for more help next time... (Breaths heavily) Wolf) Okay... My room is the 3rd door down on the left. Serenity) Okay (Pushes Wolf to the his room, opens the door, and lets him in) Wolf) You can come in... I have to ask you something Serenity) Okay Wolf) Wow! They remodeled my room. There was never a sky roof. I got a bed... in a cage -_- and they left the wall paper that I liked... oh and a love seat... Serenity) It does look great, I personally think the cage is going to help you. Wolf) I ain't going to the pound! Serenity) That's why you don't like it? There is no pound on Corpor. What was your question? Wolf) First, I never knew this planet was named, Corpor. My question is are you Neathian? Serenity) Why are you asking? Wolf) Because, I am Neathian... and when you were putting the bandage warp around me... I felt the feeling, that you are. Serenity) (Face turns red) That's why you let me?...Mmy answer is yes (Nuzamaki90 talks to himself, ... She's an alien... on second thoughs, I don't really like her anyways) (Wolfie wakes up) Wolfie) Wolf! You're back! Wolf) Yeah... I know... It's all thanks to Serenity. Wolfie) (Looks at Serenity) Thank You Serenity) You're Welcome, but... Wolf will not be able to really do anything, for at least 5 months. Wolfie) Okay... I guess, I'm only going to practice, by myself. Wolf) I'll still watch you... Oh... Serenity, are you staying here? Serenity) Yeah... Wolfie) You can stay in here :/ Wolf) Yeah! Serenity) You're ahead of me... I was planning to stay in here because, I noticed there is a mutation in Wolf's DNA. That's why having your bed in a cage, is good Wolf. Wolf) Oh... I'm okay with that, but it doesn't sound right, you should be in a bed, not me. Serenity) I wasn't the one who has to deal with all the pain. Wolf) Then where will you sleep? Serenity) On the love seat. (Meanwhile, downstairs....) Part 2 Category:Wolf Story 1